


Her Worst Nightmare

by dysfunctional_scribe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the Flash, But he's not a good guy, Domestic Violence, F/M, Not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctional_scribe/pseuds/dysfunctional_scribe
Summary: After seven years together, Iris West plans an escape from her abusive husband, Barry Allen, which his powers make extra difficult.





	Her Worst Nightmare

Iris was nearly blue in the face by the time he released his hand from around her neck. Orange lightning zipped out of the room, and her body dropped down the two inches he'd held her in the air. She heaved on her knees, gasping for the breath Barry had deprived her of for nearly a full minute. The feeling of fresh air in her lungs eclipsed the piercing sting of the fresh gashes on her hands. She'd always been good at blocking the first couple of hits with her arms. But given his size, in comparison to hers, it was no time before he got the best of her.

Iris so wished that she had more stamina.The beatings, as painful, as they were, were nothing compared to the choking, mainly because it meant having to look her husband, the man she loved more than anything, in the eye as he delighted in her dipping in and out of consciousness. 

Her dizziness subsided long enough for Iris to push herself up from the floor. She hissed as she focused her weight on her battered hands. Her legs, though rubbery and sore from being kicked over and over again, had fared only slightly better.  At least he'd not popped her stitches this time. There was only so many times she could blame horse back riding or hiking on the various cuts and bruises Barry's anger painted her body with before her doctor, Barry's friend Caitlin would get suspicious. 

When Iris made it to her feet, her vision, blurred from the lack of oxygen, cleared more and more until she could see the terror Barry had left behind. He was somewhere running to blow off the steam of their fight, and Iris was left to pick up the pieces of her body, as well as their home. 

Pillows where strewn all around. The lamp that sat near their bed, that Iris had just replaced last week, was pile of glass in the corner where he had smashed it. The bed side table underneath it was overturned. Their wedding photos, physical reminders of the happiest day of their life, were sat eerily upright as if to mock her. Immediately, Iris went to their closet to find a broom. There couldn't be a pillow out of place, a single piece of glass left on the carpet, by the time Barry returned. He'd blow a gasket then get off on fucking her up two rounds in a row. 

But what was more important than pain management was making sure that he didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't know that she was at her wit's end. He couldn't know that she didn't have any more beatings in her. He also couldn't know that she was about to flee. 

Otherwise, he'd surely kill her dead. 

 

 

 


End file.
